1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to pivotal supports for extending between the two side rails of a conventional bed frame for supporting mattresses and/or box springs placed thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
While normal beds typically have two parallel side rails and wooden slats extending therebetween to support mattresses and box springs, this arrangement may lead to instability at the ends where the box springs are not supported by the wooden slats. Likewise, in the increasingly popular Hollywood frames, both ends of the box springs are similarly unsupported. In addition, wooden slats generally protrude above the bed rail cleats by the amount of their thickness and the box springs or mattress rest on the wooden slat.
In an attempt to address this potential instability, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a mattress support which comprises a rigid, pivotal structure, whereby the arcuate pivoting action allows for adjustable positioning for bed frames of various widths.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a mattress support which has an extension to accommodate large distances between side rails as with California king size and other king size bed frames.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a rigid, adjustable mattress support and method which incorporates height adjustable legs which can be adjusted by hand, without resort to tools, while the leg is attached to a fully installed mattress support.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a mattress support that allows the box spring or mattress to substantially rest on the bed rail cleats.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a pivotal support which is easy to assemble and place in use quickly without resort to special tools or skills.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing figures.
One embodiment of the invention provides two longitudinal members of equal length formed from angle iron which are connected to cooperate in a scissor-like motion to form an x-shaped mattress support or slat. Terminal ends of each longitudinal member include a flange to rest on the bed frame side rails. Each flange may include a hole therethrough for rigid affixation to the side rails if desired. The top longitudinal member includes a slot in its downward depending portion proximate the center of its length. Pivotally positioned in this slot is the second or bottom longitudinal member. A conventional bolt or screw allows the two longitudinal members to pivot relative to one another to effectuate the scissor-like motion desired. The slot approximately levels the upper surfaces of the two longitudinal members.
In an alternate configuration of the first embodiment described above, a central adjustable leg, as is conventional may be used to support the center of the x-shaped bed support. Likewise, it is foreseen using a plurality of x-shaped longitudinal members between two side rails to properly support a bed of unusual length. In still another configuration, one x-shaped slat includes selectively extendable extensions which allow the longitudinal members to conveniently extend between two side rails for a bed of unusual width such as a California king size bed.
In a second and preferred embodiment of the invention, a pair of slats, each with two longitudinal members of equal length for positioning in the shape of, for example, a xe2x80x9cvxe2x80x9d, are pivotally connected to opposing ends of a center divider. The longitudinal members are made from angle iron and have a flat, upper horizontal portion and a downwardly depending portion. Terminal ends of each longitudinal member include a planar flange to rest on the bed frame side rails. Each flange includes a hole therethrough for rigid affixation to the side rails if desired by a bolt or screw. Each longitudinal member can arcuately pivot for ease in use on beds of different widths from approximately 35.5 inches (90 cm) in width to about 78 inches (198 cm). Furthermore, the longitudinal members can be pivoted so that they are parallel against the center divider to form a compact, linear shape that can be easily contained in a shipping box. A vertical, adjustable leg is removably affixed to the center divider at the intersection of the longitudinal members and at the approximate mid-point of the center divider. The height of the legs can be adjusted by hand with a wing nut, without resort to tools or special training, while attached.
The legs are preferably comprised of a circular base connected to a threaded member and a wing nut is threadably received on the threaded member. A tubular section having an upper end and a lower end is threadably connected at its lower end to the threaded member at a point above the wing nut. The height of the leg can be adjusted by threading the circular base into the tubular section which has a female threaded element within its interior capable of accepting the threaded member of the circular base. The wing nut is tightened against the tubular section at the selected location along the threaded member, thereby holding the tubular section in place relative to the circular base, keeping the height of the leg stable. If a longer leg is desired, a second tubular section can be threadably connected to the first tubular section via a female threaded element positioned in the upper end of the first tubular section and the lower end of the second tubular section.
In still another embodiment of the invention a pair of v-shaped pivotal slats are connected with a divider for supporting a pair of mattresses in side by side configuration.
The invention provides for a method of use comprising the steps of removing the apparatus from the box, attaching the legs to the center divider, adjusting the legs to the desired height, placing the apparatus in an upright position on the floor, pivoting the longitudinal members of the slats so as to form a suitable xe2x80x9cvxe2x80x9d-shape, tightening the pivotal connection between the slats and the center divider to hold the slats in place, and placing a mattress on the apparatus.